Untitled
by Karupin.69
Summary: Hujan, beranda depan kelas, dan perpustakaan. Ino selalu salah tingkah jika menghadapi kutu buku satu ini. InoShino. One-shot. Birthday fic untuk Shino :


**A/N :** Fic aneh tentang InoShino. K+ kok, tenang aja. Romance/Humor (?). Belum ada judul, as usual. Spesial untuk Shino yang lagi ulang taun ke… keberapa Say? -digeplak- Selamat baca aja dah --"

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

**By Karupin**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka. Melamun di balkon depan kelas, memandangi lapangan sekolah yang mulai basah karena hujan.

_Hujan lagi… Yes!_

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu sementara tangan lainnya memegang pagar besi balkon yang dingin. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada pilar, matanya tertuju pada langit yang mendung, kelabu, namun menghangatkan. Tetes demi tetes hujan rintik kini berubah menjadi hujan gerimis yang cukup besar—nyaris hujan.

Hujan ini… tak bisa dibilang hujan besar, namun tak bisa juga dikatakan gerimis. Hujannya rapat, lurus, tidak ada angin. Harum tanah mulai tercium, salah satu hal favorit Ino.

Dia bisa melihat dari balkon lantai dua ini teman-temannya yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kelas mereka masing-masing—pertama, untuk menghindari hujan, kedua, agar gurunya tidak marah. Ia melihat Tenten melambai ke arahnya dari bawah, "Oi, No!" katanya sambil melambai. Ino balas melambai sambil nyengir, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang artinya 'Pelajaran siapa?'. Kemudian Tenten mendengus, dan menjawab 'Pak Ibiki!' hanya dengan gerakan mulut saja. Ino geleng-geleng, melemparkan pandangan kasihan pada Tenten yang malang, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pertanda menyuruh Tenten segera masuk kelas.

Ino sih, beruntung, Bu Kurenai sedang cuti melahirkan, kemudian guru penggantinya, Pak Kakashi—jangan ditanya, datang lima belas menit sebelum bel saja sudah untung. Jadilah dia di sini, di balkon, menikmati suasana gerimis-nyaris-hujan dengan tentramnya. Kalau teman-temannya sih, lebih suka di dalam kelas, main UNO, main gitar, tatalu, atau ngobrol dan semacamnya. Tapi bagi Ino—sendiri membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Tepatnya, tak ingin diganggu.

Headset tak lupa tersumpal di telinganya, dan lagu Loving You dari D'Cinamon mengalun dengan merdunya lewat iPod biru muda kesayangannya.

Pintu kelasnya berdecit ketika dibuka, kepala Sakura nongol dari situ. "Woi, No! Sendirian aja! Mau ikut main truth or dare, nggak?"

"Hah? Nggak deh, makasih. Kalian aja… gue udah pundung! Kalah mulu dari kemaren!" kata Ino setengah teriak. Ingat, ingat, control volume, Ino, sekarang masih jam pelajaran, anak kelas lain lagi belajar! Tapi yah, sebenarnya bebas-bebas saja mau teriak bagaimana juga. Toh, anak kelas sebelah sedang olahraga di aula—tidak ada penghuninya di kelas kecuali hantu-hantu penunggu tas dan beberapa orang yang bolos pelajaran olahraga.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin ikut main truth or dare, tapi apa boleh buat—ia sedang menikmati hujan sambil menunggu seseorang. Eh, salah, menunggu seseorang sambil menikati hujan. Menunggu_nya_ sebenarnya lebih penting daripada hujannya, sih.

Hujan, hujan, Ino suka hujan. Karena kalau hujan, orang-orang tidak mau menyebrang gedung lewat lapangan yang becek, dan malah memutar, ke atas, dan pastilah melewati tempat Ino berada sekarang.

Ino melirik arloji perak-nya. _Harusnya jam segini…_ Ah. Itu dia, panjang umur. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Ino pura-pura tidak menyadari langkah itu, ia pura-pura sedang memilih-milih lagu, tangannya pura-pura sibuk memilin rambut kucir kuda-nya. Namun ujung matanya terus mengawasi seorang berkacamata hitam yang sekarang lewat di belakangnya. Jantung Ino berdebar. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Shino Aburame.

Jam segini, antara jam pelajaran ke-5 dan ke-6 jika hari hujan biasanya Shino lewat dengan menenteng beberapa buku tebal ke perpustakaan dengan melewati kelas Ino. Yah, biasa deh, anak rajin. Ino juga pertama kali bertemu dia di perpus, mereka pernah berebutan buku, namun tentu saja Shino mengalah. Seketika, Ino langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Alasannya ke perpus setiap hari akhir-akhir ini hanyalah supaya bertemu dengan Shino. Tapi Ino juga bosan ke perpustakaan terus, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan buku-buku di sana—kecuali novel dan majalah (dan hampir semua novel sudah pernah Ino baca). Dan semenjak Ino menyadari bahwa setiap hujan Shino sering ke perpus via gedung kelas Ino, ia jadi rutin menunggunya di balkon sini. Yaah, coba saja setiap hari hujan, mood Ino bisa meningkat.

Yaah, kata orang sih, Shino itu culun. Cupu. Tidak gaul. Tapi bagi Ino—sosok kutu buku-lah yang nomor wahid! Tapi menurut Ino, Shino sangat keren; wajahnya yang kelewat tampan kalau saja kacamatanya ia buka (dan untungnya, Ino pernah melihat wajah asli Shino ketika ia membersihkan lensa kacamatanya sewaktu di perpustakaan), tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang serius namun imut, belum lagi otaknya yang super encer. Ino tergiur hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja. Teman-temannya sih, sebodo amat dengan Si Culun Shino. Mereka lebih suka mandangin Sasuke yang nyaris tanpa jerawat padahal pake edak tebel-tebel buat nutupin jerawatnya itu, atau ngecengin Neji sang ketua OSIS yang jaimnya selangit namun siat aslinya langsung keluar kalo disodorin -piip-. Yah, pokoknya, _geek is the best!_

Aksi pura-pura Ino tak berlangsung lama, Shino keburu tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang dikuntit. Ia menoleh pada Ino dan membuat Ino salah tingkah. "Eng… hai… hehehe…" kata Ino spontan dengan senyum seadanya dan posenya langsung berubah tegap. Matanya mengedip-ngedip, jemarinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Shino melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah.

_Mati gue._

Shino memperpelan langkahnya, menatap Ino yang mukanya aneh gak karuan. Cewek pirang satu ini kebelet pipis atau nahan boker? Shino menggeleng, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya. Kupinganya merah, jelas sekali ia menahan tawa.

_Oh tidak, harga diri gue sebagai calon Mis Yunipers mengurang!_

Ino mati kutu. Posenya barusan sungguh amburadul. Belum lagi atas respon Shino—_ditertawakan. _Ia menendang tembok dengan kakinya yang malah membuatnya meringis kesakitan—dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ditertawai Shino. Ino nyengir kuda dan salting tingkat tinggi, Shino kini benar-benar tertawa.

Ino manyun, mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap ujung kakinya. Wajahnya merah. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung melongo ketika melihat tanggal yang tertera di wajahnya. _23 Januari. _Ino langsung menggebrak kelas dan sempat membuat temannya kaget, kemudian berlari ke bangkunya, mengambil sebuah kado berukuran sedang yang disampul kertas kado abu-abu dan buru-buru keluar kelas lagi.

"Mau kemana woy!" teriak teman-temannya.

Ino mengabaikan suara KM, lari keluar kelas, berharap Shino masih di lorong yang sama. Untungnya, punggung lebar Shino masih terlihat oleh Ino.

"Aburame!"

Shino berhenti di ujung tangga. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ino di hadapannya yang terengah-engah.

"Er, ano…"

Shino memandang sebauh benda yang dipeluk Ino kemudian menatap Ino. "Apa?"

"Em, ini, aduh, gimana ya?"

Shino menunggu, alisnya bertautan.

Ino makin salting, namun kemudian, "Met ultah!" kata Ino lantang sambil menyodorkan bingkisan itu. Ino komat kamit dalam hatinya, berharap semoga Shino mau menerimanya.

Shino diam sebentar, "Hah? Ultah gue masih sebulan lagi, kok."

"He?"

Shino mengangguk. Ino melongo.

"Haah!?"

Sekarang, tepatlah ketiga kalinya Ino salah tingkah. Ino melongo, putus sudah urat kemaluannya.

Ino berwajah amburadul, berpikir keras, dia yakin banget bahwa hari ini ultahnya Shino. Yakin dengan seyakin yakinnya.

Shino menahan tawa, berbalik, dan menuruni tangga. Ino terus mengejar Shino yang telinganya merah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hei, Aburame…!"

Shino masih menahan tawa, kemudian berhenti di tengah tangga. Jaraknya dengan Ino hanya beda empat buah anak tangga. Ino di atas, Shino di bawah.

Shino berbalik, "Bercanda, kok. Ultah gue emang hari ini." Katanya sambil menatap lurus pada Ino. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

Ino nyaris mimisan engan pose keren Shino sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Shino naik tiga anak tangga—sejajar dengan Ino. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, mengekspos ketampanannya yang sempurna, kemudian mengambil bingkisan yang berada dalam genggaman Ino.

"Thanks, ya, Ino-chan." Tersenyum, lalu ia menuruni tangga cepat-cepat dan bergegas ke perpustakaan, meninggalkan Ino yang sukses membeku di tempat.

"Ga salah, tuh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan mulut masih ternganga, Ino mencubit pipinya. Lalu mengeleng. Sakit kok. Beneran. _Ino_? Bukannya _Yamanaka_?

Ino menoleh ke arah lapangan, perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti. Mentari kembali menyingkirkan awan mendung dan senantiasa menyinari Konoha High School.

"Gue ga mimpi." Ino meleleh, "Masih siang kok. Yes! Gue berhasil, cihuy!" katanya sabil tepuk tangan dan lompat-lompat kegirangan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saking girangnya ia tak sadr bahwa ia sedang dilempari orang-orang yang lewat engan tatapan aneh dan tak sadar pula bahwa Shino melihat aksi Ino ini dari seberang gedung.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar,

| New Message |

| From : Aburame, Shino |

| Thx atas buku Macam-Macam Serangga Sedunia-nya…, |

Ino senyam-senyum sendiri setelah itu.

* * *

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Apa-apaan ini haaaaaaaaaah?? Ini sih fic sumpah gaje banget, mana pantes dijadiin bday fic. Hiksu… sumpah, ancur-ancuran deh ini fic… bikinnya juga cuma 3 jam T.T kaga diedit dulu lagi hiksu~  
Judulnya juga ga ada, hiksu, bantuin ya, hiksu… Maafkan daku huwaaaaaaa…  
Yah, idenya muncul begitu saja, mengingat obsesi saya yang sering nagkring di balkon depan kelas plus ngecengin anak kutu buku yang pake kacamata, ceking, pake celana di pinggang, kancing atas dikancingin, dan kaus kaki dikeatasin (Ecchan pasti ketawa baca ini). Hehehe… selera saya emang aneh!  
Duh, Shino ganteng banget ya kalo ga pake kacamata xD Kalo aja saya Masashi Kishimoto, nama Shino bakalan saya ganti jadi Si Culun Shino dan ganti lagi jadi Shino Cullen. Muahaha! Ketampanan yang sempurna kan kaya si Edward sayang muah muah hihihi slurp -dibunuh-  
Yah, review tidak diwajiibkan atas fic aneh begono. Ada yang baca aja udah Alhamdulillah. Tapi kalo bisa, ripiu dong. Tinggal pencet aja jerawat kalian—eh, klik kotak yang tulisannya 'Submit Review to This Story/Chapter' doang. Cetek lah itu mah -dikubur-

Jaaaaaa ;)


End file.
